Marriage Clause
by docsangel
Summary: Being the daughter of a member of and outlaw MC and a porn star has never been easy. What happens when that daughter finds out about the contingencies her father put into place to make sure she will always be protected?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm sitting at my desk at Cara Cara, the porn business that my mom left me when she died, after the day is done, doing a little editing when my phone rings. "Hey Gemma. What's up?" I ask as I turn the volume down on the video. "Baby, we need you to come to the clubhouse. Something's happened." she tells me and I immediately start shutting everything down and say "I'm on my way." I hear her sigh on the other side and say "Be careful baby. See you in a few." before ending the call. I grab my purse, lock the door and head to the clubhouse.

Once I pull onto the lot, I see it's empty of people but all of the bikes are here and Gemma's SUV but no one else. I run into the clubhouse and see all of the guys sitting around, looking upset and I see Gemma standing strong as always. "What happened?" I ask. "Baby, sit down." Gemma tells me. "I'm fine. Just tell me." I tell her. "Baby, you're dad's gone. I'm sorry." she tells me and I look at her shocked before my legs give out and Juice catches me as I sob into his chest. He wraps his arms tighter around me and just holds me as I sob. "Take her to her dorm." Jax says and Juice picks me up and as he carries me to my dorm, my arms go around his neck and I bury my face in his neck and he whispers "I got you. It's going to be okay. I promise." He lays me down on the bed and Gemma walks in behind us. "I got her baby. Head out there with the guys." she tells him. He kisses my temple and whispers "I'm sorry Lina." before leaving me and Gemma alone in my dorm.

The next morning, I wake up to the dorm door opening. Gemma walks in with a cup of coffee and I sit up in the bed as she hands me the cup. "Thanks Gem." I say. "Get a shower and get dressed and I'll have you something to eat when you come out." she tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I tell her. I head to the shower and she heads out to the bar. After my shower, I get dressed and head out to the bar and Gemma puts a plate in front of me with an orange juice. "When you're done, we'll head to Skeeter's and get the arrangements made." Gemma tells me and I freeze. "It's going to be okay baby." she tells me and I just nod.

After the arrangements were made, Gemma and I head back to the clubhouse and I tell her "I think I'm gonna head home." She looks at me and before she can say anything, I say "I just need to be alone." I tell her. "Well, Jax called Lyla. She's going to handle Cara Cara until you get back so just take some time baby." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma. For everything." I tell her, hugging her as the tears fill my eyes again. I go to my car and pull off the parking lot and head home.

It's the day of my dad's funeral and I am standing in front of the mirror. I am wearing a black dress that comes to my knees and is form fitting in the top and flows out at the waist. I slip on my heels and hear a knock on the door. I open the door and Gemma is standing there. "You ready baby?" she asks. "As ready as I'll ever be." I tell her and we walk out the door. We pull up to the graveyard, I get out of Gemma's SUV and see the guys getting my father's casket out of the hurse and carrying him to the grave site. Gemma walks me over to the row of chairs and we take our seats. The guys all walk over and take their places around the casket and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I reach a hand up and place it on the one on my shoulder and he leans down and whispers "I got you." and I know it's Juice. I squeeze his hand and feel him kiss the top of my head. We start the service and after the priest says a few words, he says "And now his daughter would like to say a few words." I stand up and walk over to stand next to the casket. "Thank you all for being here. You all knew my dad in one capacity or another and I know you all have your own special stories to tell. My dad had his demons, like we all do but he was a good man. A good father and a good brother. He loved his club and I grew up loving that same club. He taught me about loyalty, family, and responsibility. But most of all he taught me about love." I say and I start to sob. Juice is immediately by my side and I turn into his chest and sob as the rest of the club stands by me. "I got you Princess. I'm right here. You got this." Juice tells me and I get myself together. "I'm sorry. Thank you again for being here. I love you all." I say before Juice helps me back to my seat and takes his place back behind my chair, hands back on my shoulders as Gemma takes one hand and Tara takes the other.

It's been a couple of days since my dad's funeral and I am back at work. I hear a knock on my office door and see Juice standing there. "Hey Lina." he says as he walks in. "Hey Juice." I say back. "Just wanted to come by and check in. See if you needed anything." He tells me. "I'm okay Juice." I tell him. "Have you eaten?" he asks. "A little. Lyla brought me something back when she went." I tell him. All of a sudden his phone rings. "Yeah...Okay, I'll head that way now." he says before ending the call. "I gotta head back for church. Call me if you need anything Princess." he tells me. "Thanks Juice but I'll be okay." I tell him. Kissing my cheek he heads out the door and to the clubhouse.

Walking into church, they all take their places around the Redwood. "We need to talk brothers." Clay says. "There's something we need to vote on. Back when Lina was born, her being the only girl born to one of the first nine, we put a clause in the original charter by-laws. It was always known that the boys would patch in and be connected to the club that way but her being the only daughter of the club, we had to make sure that there was a contingency in place to protect her. To keep her connected to the club. There's a clause that we named the marriage clause. It states that upon Otto's death, Lina is to be put into an arranged marriage and to be married to a member of SAMCRO. This way, she's connected to the club and will still be protected by all charters." Clay says. Opie looks at Piney and asks "You know about this?" Piney nods his head yes and says "Yeah. We needed to make sure that she would always have protection." Opie nods and Tig says "So, how do we decide who marries her?" Clay looks around the table and says "It states that if she isn't involved with someone from SAMCRO then someone would have to volunteer and then we would vote on it to make it official." Piney says. "So who wants to volunteer?" Jax asks. "I will." Juice says. They all look at him and Clay says "Are you sure brother?" Juice looks him in the eyes and says "Yeah. I'm sure." Clay nods and says "All in favor of Juice marrying the Princess?" A unanimous round of yea's and Clay slams the gavel. "Looks like you're getting married Juicy Boy." Chibs says and Jax says "Now just to tell Lina."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guys walk out of the chapel and Juice asks Jax "Can I get a minute brother?" Jax nods and follows Juice down the hall to his dorm. Once inside Jax asks "You're not having second thoughts are you?" Juice shakes his head no and says "No. Just want to show you something." Juice walks over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. Taking out a box, he opens it and there's a small velvet bag in there. Taking out the bag, he hands it to Jax. Jax empties the contents out into his hand and sees a woman's wedding band and engagement ring and a man's wedding band. "These were my grandparent's rings. My grandmother gave them to me before she died. Said that when I found the right one, make sure those rings made it to her finger." Juice says. Jax looks at him and asks "Why'd you volunteer man?" Juice sits on the side of his bed and Jax sits in the chair at the desk. "I want what you and Tara have. What Opie and Lyla and what Gemma and Clay have. I'm tired of being alone, man. I don't do well alone. I care about Lina. A lot. Figured it's a win win. I get to be with Lina and she's protected." he tells Jax. All Jax can do is smile. "Then let's get your Old Lady down here and make this shit official." Jax says as him and Juice stand up and hug each other. Jax hands Juice the rings back after putting them back in the bag and Juice puts them in the inside pocket of his kutte.

Walking back out to the main room, they walk up to Clay and he asks "You good?" Juice nods and says "Yeah. I'm good." Clay looks at him and asks "Second thoughts?" Juice looks him dead in the eyes and says "Not one." Clay pats him on the shoulder, leans closer to him and says "Good because your Old Lady just walked in the door." Juice looks up and makes eye contact with me. I walk over to him and Clay and say "Gemma said you needed me here." Clay nods and calls "Church. You too sweetheart." I look him confused and Juice puts his hand on the small of my back and says "We'll explain inside." I nod and follow him in.

Tig pulls a chair over to sit between him and Clay for me to sit. After my dad went to prison for the club, Tig stepped up and was a father figure in every way possible. Took me to daddy/daughter dances, hassled my dates, everything my dad wasn't able to do...Tig did and I love him like a father for it. I take the seat he offers and Clay speaks up. "Sweetheart, we know losing your dad was rough but we need to tell you a few things." I look at him and nod that I'm listening. "When we started this club, we wrote out by-laws. We wanted to make sure that everything and everyone close to us was covered and protected." he tells me. "Okay." I say. "That includes you." Jax says and I look at him confused. "I know I'm protected. I know you guys wouldn't abandon me." I tell them and they all smile knowing that I have that much faith in them. "It's more than that. SAMCRO will protect you sweetheart but if something were to happen, you not having your connection to the club through your dad anymore, there's no guarantee that if it's needed that the other charters would be obligated to come and help." Tig tells me. "So what happens now?" I ask. "All of the boys born to the first nine, were promised protection with the patch when they patch in but you being the only daughter of a first nine, we needed to figure something out to make sure you were still connected to the club in its entirety." Bobby says. "What is it?" I ask. "Your dad had a contingency put into place for you. It states in the by-laws that in the event of his death that, if you are not already married to a member of SAMCRO that one of the members would step up and marry you. We had a volunteer and we voted to make it official." Clay says. "An arranged marriage?" I ask and they all nod. Knowing that my dad did this to keep me protected, I won't fight it. "So, volunteered?" I ask. "Me." Juice says. I look over at him and he looks me in the eyes and has a soft smile on his face. "Can I get a minute with Juice please?" I ask. Clay slams the gavel and they all walk out, leaving me and Juice alone in chapel.

Once the door is closed, I look down at my hands and ask "Are you sure about this Juice? You don't have to do this." I tell him. "I'm sure." he tells me and I still don't look up. He gets up out of his seat and walks over to me. Kneeling in front of me, he says "Look at me please?" I look at him and he looks into my eyes and says "I've cared about you for a while and you need club protection. It's a win win." I caress his face and he leans into my touch. "Juice…" I start. "Why do you think I've stayed so close since your dad died? I care about you Lina but I didn't think that you would ever go for me or see me like that and when Clay asked for volunteers, I took a shot. If you don't want it to be me, I'll tell…" he rambles and I cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm okay with it Juice. Thank you." He leans up and kisses me again and deepens the kiss just a little. When we separate he says "I have something for you." as he pull the little bag out of his kutte pocket. "I want to do this right." he takes the engagement ring out of the bag and puts the bag back in his kutte. Getting on one knee, he takes my left hand and says "Lina, you are an amazing woman and it would make me the happiest man alive if you will be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asks. I smile softly and say "Yes Juice. I'll marry you." He smiles wide and slips the ring on my finger and stands up. Helping me stand, he pulls me close and kisses me deeply and when we come up for air, we are both breathless. "Let's tell our family." he tells me and I nod. Lacing his fingers with mine, we head out of the chapel and everyone looks at us expectantly. "We're getting married." he says and everyone cheers as they come and congratulate us. We spend the rest of the night, celebrating with our family before we head to his dorm for the night to crash. We get into bed and he kisses me softly. "Goodnight Sweetheart." he says. "Goodnight Juan." I say before we both drift off to sleep. Him with a smile on his face and me snuggled into his chest and it feels like the most normal thing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Juice and he has his arms around me. I am laying there awake just thinking. My dad set up an arranged marriage and Juice volunteered? What were they thinking? What am I thinking? I see the kind of girls that Juice goes after. I look nothing like them. I just have to remember that this is just an arrangement for me to stay protected. "You're thinking too loud." I hear him whisper behind me. I turn to face him and snuggle closer to him. He tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. "You okay?" he asks softly. "Yeah. Just wrapping my head around everything." I tell him. "Do you not want to do this?" he asks, worried. "I do. It's just taking me a minute for all of it to process. Mom and dad didn't say anything about this arrangement to me so it's kind of a shock. But a good one." I tell him and kiss him softly. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Positive. You're making sure I'm safe Juice. You're a good man. I'm lucky. Trust me." I tell him and he kisses me deeply. When we separate, I have to keep repeating in my mind that it's just an arrangement.

We get up and dressed for the day and I say "I need to head home and change before work." I tell him. "Okay. I'll walk you out." he tells me and I nod. We walk outside and to my car and when we get to my car, he says "We'll be by the studio later today." I nod and say "I'll be there. Have to take a few cover shots and do some editing but I'll be there." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I'll see you in a little bit babe." I smile softly and say "See you later." before getting into my car and heading home to change.

I walk into work and to my office. I hear a knock on the door and Ima leans in and says "The photographer is here." I nod and say "Be there in a minute." but I don't look up. She closes the door and asks "Are you okay?" I shake my head no and bury my face in my hands and cry. Ima runs over to comfort me and says "Talk to me." I get myself together and say "Mom's gone and now Daddy is gone and Daddy set up an arranged married that when he died the club voted on who I would marry to keep me connected to the SONS." I tell her. "Who are you marrying?" she asks. "Juice." I tell her. "Honey, I'm not seeing the problem. He's a hot one." she tells me and I just shake my head. "He's only doing it because it was voted on by the club. I see the girls he goes after and they are skinny and blonde and everything I'm not." I tell her. "Honey, listen to me. Juice is a good guy but if he didn't want this, he wouldn't have agreed." she tells me. "Maybe." I tell her. I get myself together and we head out to do the cover shots.

A little later, the guys come in and I am in my office doing editing. When Ima sees Juice, she stops him. "She's in her office but she's been a little off. Just thought I'd give you a heads up." she tells him. "Thanks." he says concerned and heads to my office. Knocking on the door, I say "Come in." The door opens and in walks Juice. Sitting on the couch in my office, he says "Come here please." I don't look at him but move over to the couch. "Talk to me." he says. "Nothing to talk about." I tell him. "Then why won't you look at me?" he asks. I look up at him and he looks into my eyes. "Baby, I want this." he tells me and I nod my head. "Talk to me." he says again. "Just...Juice, I know this is just an arrangement. I see the girls you go after and I look nothing like them. But I've been thinking. We can still have the arrangement and you still be free to still hook up with croweaters." I tell him. "Fuck that." he says getting pissed. "You don't want to get married. Then we won't." he says. I slip the engagement ring off my finger and into his hand and he gets up and leaves, slamming the door behind him and I put my head in my hands and sob.

I hear the office door open and Ima walks in. "What happened?" she asks. "Nothing. We're taking a couple of days off from filming so just be back here Monday." I tell her before getting my purse and heading out the door. I get in my car and head home. I pack a few days worth of clothes and head to mom's house that I still have. I walk into mom's house and grab the boxes and start boxing her's and dad's things up. I come across a picture of me, her and daddy and I can't help but start sobbing again. "I'm so sorry I let you down daddy. I'm so sorry." I say. I don't hear the door open and close but hear Gemma's voice. "You didn't let him down honey." I turn to her and she sees my face and walks over and just holds me while I cry.

After I calm down, she asks "What happened?" I wipe my eyes and say "We called off the engagement. I know the club voted and he volunteered but I'll be fine." I tell her. "Baby, that was put into place so that you would have protection. You need to do this." she tells me. I shake my head. "I don't want someone to marry me because of a club vote or stupid by-law that dad came up with. I tried to tell him that this was just an arrangement and that he was still free to hook up with croweaters and he got pissed off at me and we called things off." I tell her. She looks around and sees the boxes. "You packing their things up?" she asks. "Yeah. I don't need to keep renting my house when this one is paid off. I'm putting all of their things in the basement and going to move in here." I tell her. "Makes sense. You know, he came back to the clubhouse, grabbed bottle of Jack and went to his dorm...alone." she tells me. "What he does isn't my business." I tell her. "Bull shit. You've had a thing for him since he was a prospect. Now that you have a chance at something with him, you're throwing it away because you think you're not good enough. Get your ass up and get to the clubhouse and talk to him." she tells me and I shake my head no. "That's what I thought you'd say." she tells me and Jax comes around the corner. "Come on Princess." he says before picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to Gemma's car. He buckles me in and says "You undo this belt before we get to the clubhouse and I'll tie you to the roof." he tells me and I know he will. He's done it before.

We pull up to the clubhouse and I go to get out of the car and Jax picks me up again and carries me to Juice's dorm. Opening the door, Juice looks up from the bed where he's sitting against the headboard. Dropping me on the bed, he says "I better not see either one of you before you two get your heads out of your asses and hash this shit out." I glare at him and he shuts the door, locking it. I look down at my hands and see out of the corner of my eye, Juice offer me the bottle of Jack. I take the bottle and take a long pull before handing it back to him. "Come here." He tells me and pats the spot beside him. I don't move. "Please." he says softly. I move to sit next to him and he says "I'm sorry." I shake my head and say "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were trying to help me and I was the one that was ungrateful. I appreciate you wanting to help Juice but…" I start and he says "I'm in love with you." I look at him shocked and he finally looks at me. "I love you. That's why I volunteered. That's why I want to marry you. I fucking love you." he tells me as he reaches for my hand. "Are you sure Juice? I'm not like those girls out there. I'm not skinny like them." I say. "You're perfect Lina. And I'm sure. I want to marry you. I want this." he tells me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he says "Please baby?" I look up and he kisses me softly and I say "Okay." We spend the rest of the evening sitting against the headboard, just being together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We sit there for a little while and I must have dozed off. I wake up and I am snuggled into Juice's chest and his arms are around me tightly. I feel him start to stir and feel him kiss the top of my head. Looking up at him he says "Good morning." I snuggle closer and say "Morning." and I feel his hold tighten even more. We lay there a minute and I notice my hand. "You put the ring back on?" I ask. "You're mine Lina. I love you so fucking much. I have for a long time." he tells me. "I love you Juice but I'm just scared I won't be what you need." I tell him. He tilts my chin up and makes me look at him. "You are all I need." he tells me. I snuggle into him again and say "I've loved you since you were a prospect." He pulls back and looks at me shocked. "Seriously? Why didn't you say anything?" he asks. "I didn't think you would be interested in me." I tell him. "I've always been interested in you." he tells me. I look up at him and ask "You really want to marry me?" I ask. "I do baby. I promise I do." he tells me. "Will you marry me today?" I ask softly, not looking at him. He tilts my head back up and I see that smile I love so much and he says "I'll marry you today." he tells me. Kissing me deeply, he pulls me closer and I lose myself in the kiss. When we separate, he looks into my eyes and sees what I'm thinking. "This is not an arrangement. This is me marrying the woman I love." he tells me and I smile softly. "Okay." I say simply.

Getting out of bed, we get dressed and head out to the main room and to the bar. The prospect places a coffee in front of both of us and Jax and Gemma walk over. "You two hash your shit out?" Gemma asks. I look at her and say "Yeah. We talked about things and we want to get married today. No use in waiting." I tell her. "You don't want a wedding?" Gemma asks. "Mom and dad are gone. I just want a small courthouse wedding." I tell her and Juice pulls me close. "Babe, if you want to get married today, we can but if you want a wedding, we can plan on. I want you to be happy." Juice tells me. "I'm fine going to the courthouse. I just want to marry you." I tell him and he smiles softly before kissing me deeply. "I still want Tig there to give me away." I tell Juice. "He's been almost as much my father as my dad was." I tell him and he nods. "I think he'd like that." he says. I look over and see him come from the hallway. Kissing Juice softly, I walk over to Tig and he pulls me into a hug. "Can I talk to you Pop?" I ask and he nods before we head outside.

Sitting on top of one of the picnic tables he asks "You okay Princess?" I look at my hands and say "Getting there." I tell him. "Look, I know we sprung this on you but baby girl you need to be protected." he tells me. "I know. I'm not fighting it. I talked to Juice and we're going to the courthouse today and getting married and I would like you to be there to give me away." I tell him. "I wouldn't miss it baby girl." he tells me as he hugs me. "How are you doing with all of it?" he asks. "Still wrapping my head around it. We called it off yesterday. I was telling myself it was just an arrangement but then Gemma and Jax kidnapped me and locked us in the dorm together. I didn't know how he felt about me. He told me he loves me. Has for a while." I tell him. "I know you've loved him for a long time Doll." he tells me. "I know. I told him." I tell him. "What time are we leaving?" Tig asks. "You got time to get something to eat before we go. We leave in an hour." Juice says as he walks up. "I'll be ready." Tig tells us. "Thanks Pop." I tell him. Kissing my cheek, he leaves me with Juice. He takes the seat next to me and I feel him lace his fingers with mine. "We can move some of your things to the house tonight if you want." I tell him. "That's fine babe." he tells me. "I won't be living in the house much longer." I tell him. "Why? What's wrong?" he asks. "I'm just renting it. I have mom and dad's house and that's what I was doing when Gemma and Jax kidnapped me. I was packing up their things to put in the basement so that I could move in. The house is paid off and there's no use in paying rent when I could live there and not have that payment each month." I tell him. "That makes sense. How about, after we spend a couple of days together, we get everyone over and get things packed up and moved to the basement and get us moved in?" he asks. "I'd like that." I tell him. I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. "I love you Juice." I tell him. "I love you too Lina." he tells me while we wait on time to leave to get married.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking up to the courthouse, Ima, Gemma, Tig, Juice and myself. We walk into the judge's chambers and the judge asks "Who gives this woman away to be married?" Tig speaks up and says "Gemma and I do." I look at Tig and he smiles softly. "Do you Juan Carlos Ortiz, take Carolina Nicole Delaney to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Juice looks at me and says "I do." The judge looks at me and says "Carolina Nicole Delaney, do you take Juan Carlos Ortiz to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I look at Juice and say "I do." and Juice smiles. "Now for the rings." the judge says. Juice takes two wedding bands out of his kutte pocket and says "With this ring, I vow my love, devotion and to be the husband you deserve." he tells me as he puts the ring on my finger. I take the one for his finger and say "With this ring, I vow my love, devotion and to be the wife you deserve." as I put the ring on his finger. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride son." the judge says and Juice cups my face and kisses me softly before deepening the kiss just a little. He whispers against my lips "I love you." I look into his eyes and say "I love you more."

Ima, Gemma and Tig head back to the clubhouse and Juice and I head home. Walking up to the front door of the house, he picks me up and carries me across the threshold. Locking the door behind us, he carries me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. Kissing me deeply, I say "Love me Juan." He crashes his lips with mine and we start to shed clothes. Entering me slowly, he thrusts in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Don't stop Juan. Please." I beg softly. "You feel so good baby. Fuck." he rasps. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Putting his forehead to mine, I whisper "Thank you." He looks at me confused and I say "For this. For marrying me. For loving me." I tell him. "I did this for both of us baby. I love you. Clause or no clause, I love you." he tells me before kissing me one more time.

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, everyone comes over and congratulates us. I am standing at the bar and Ima and Lyla walk up. "How was your night?" Ima asks smirking. "It was good. We spent the night talking and just being together." I tell her. "How was it?" Lyla asks. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." I say and they both smile at me. Juice walks over and puts his arms around my waist from behind and I turn my head and he kisses me softly and I snuggle back into him. Lyla and Ima just smile. "Church brother." Jax tells Juice. He moves beside me and kisses me softly and says "I'll be back." I nod before he walks away.

"Are you okay?" Ima asks and I just nod. "Come on." she tells me and I follow her out to the picnic tables. Sitting on top of one, she tells me "You're my best friend and you know I love you. You can talk to me." she tells me. "I love him Ima. I love him so fucking much." I say. "Then what's the problem?" she asks me. "Look at me Ima. I'm not like you. Not like them. I know he says it's not an arrangement but…" I start. "Stop that shit. He loves you. He wouldn't have agreed to marry you if he didn't. But you can't let you insecurities fuck with you like that. You want to get into shape? We'll start working out together. You want a new look? We'll go shopping but don't you dare let yourself think you aren't enough for him or good enough. When everyone else treats me like I'm just a piece of pussy, you became my friend. You gave me someone to talk to. You're my person. My best friend. You deserve to be happy and honey, don't tell me you weren't happy when you said I do or that you weren't in heaven when the was leaving those love bites all over your neck. He. Loves. You." she tells me. I hug her and feel a tear fall. "Thank you." I tell her. "I got you." she tells me. Juice walks out and sees us hugging and when he walks up, he sees that I have tears in my eyes. "You okay baby?" he asks, concerned. "Her insecurities are getting the best of her. She just needs her man to make her feel better." Ima tells him before hugging me one more time and patting Juice on the shoulder. "You know I love you right?" he asks. "I know." I tell him softly. He cups my face and looks into my eyes. "I fucking love you. More than any Goddamned thing." he tells me. "I love you too Juan." I say before he pulls me close and just holds me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day we are all at mom's house packing things up. "Where do you want these boxes?" Tig asks. "All of mom and dad's stuff go to the basement." I say and he nods before leading the prospect down the stairs. Juice walks over and wraps his arms around me before kissing my neck. "You okay?" he asks. I look at him and say "I think so. Just so many memories." I say. I look at the box I am packing and pick up a picture. It's of me and my dad when I was about six years old and he was taking me on my first ride on his bike. "This was my first time on a bike." I tell Juice. "How old were you there?" he asks. "Six. Mom kept telling me I was too young to ride but my dad took me while mom was working. I thought she was going to kill him when she found out." I say. "He never could say no to you." Gemma says. "I know." I say sadly. Juice turns me around and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him. I look up at him and say "I better keep packing." He moves to help the guys move more boxes down for me. "Are you okay?" Ima asks as she walks up beside me. "I think so." I tell her. Gemma looks at me concerned and Ima says "Her insecurities have been fucking with her." Gemma nods and says "Honey, it's going to be fine." I nod as Juice walks back into the room. "I think this box is the last of it." I say. "Okay. Tomorrow we'll get our things packed up and moved in here." He says and I just nod. Everyone sees themselves out and when Ima hugs me, she whispers. "Spend some time with your man." I nod and she sees herself out too.

We head home and as soon as we get there, I start packing things up. "Hey. Come here." He says as he stops me. "I just want to get this done." I tell him. "Come here." he tells me again. I keep packing things up and he stops me again. Pulling me to the shower, he starts the water and kisses me deeply and I shy away. He goes to pull up my shirt and I stop him. Any time we've made love, the lights have been off. "What's wrong?" he asks and I tell him "You go ahead and shower." and I go to leave the room. He grabs my hand and asks "You don't want me to see you do you?" I shake my had no. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and says "You are the sexiest woman I have ever fucking seen. Don't hide from me." he says softly. I nod and let him undress me before we step into the shower together. He pins me to the wall and kisses me softly before kissing his way down my body. He makes it down onto his knees before putting one of my legs over his shoulder before putting the other over his shoulder and burying his tongue in my core causing me to lose all sense of reality. He causes me to find my release before he moves me to stand and picks me up again. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist before he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow, causing me to find my release one more time before he finds his. Putting his forehead to mine, he kisses me softly and says "Don't ever think you are anything less than perfect baby. You're so fucking perfect."

We get out and dry off before getting into bed. We spend he rest of the night talking and making love and I'm starting to feel better about things. "What would you think about me working out with Ima?" I ask. "You wanting to just get into shape?" he asks and I nod. "Well, Happy's got a thing for her. The four of us could work out together and Hap and I could help." he tells me. "That would be great. I was thinking about making part of the basement a gym." I tell him. "Let's get moved in and we'll get it set up." He tells me. I kiss him softly before we both fall asleep wrapped up around each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, we get dressed and head to the kitchen for coffee. Halfway through my first cup, there's a knock on the door and the guys all start walking in with some of the porn girls behind them. I see Happy and Ima walking in and I pull Ima to the side. "How are you doing babe?" she asks. "Better. We talked and made love, a lot last night and I am feeling really good about things now." I tell her. "That's good babe." she tells me. "I asked Juice about me and you working out together and he's going to help me set up part of the basement as a gym and said he would get Happy to help us work out." I tell her smirking. "What are you smirking about?" she asks. "Because Juice said Happy has a thing for you." I tell her. "Fuck yeah." she says and she grabs my hand and pulls me back into the kitchen and we are both laughing. "Good to see you laughing again." Gemma tells me. Juice pulls me close and says "I'm feeling better about things." She smiles and so do the rest of the guys.

We get the house packed up and I call the landlord to tell them that I have my things moved out but that I am leaving the furniture for him and he thanks me and I end the call. We head out to the car and Juice to his bike. Happy walks towards the bike and Ima grabs his hand and says "Can I ride with you?" He smirks and says "Yeah babe. Come on." She gets on the back of Happy's bike and we all head to our house. Walking in the door, we all start unpacking and it only takes a couple of hours to get unpacked and I ask "Hap, Ima, you two wanna crash tonight? I want to talk to you about something." They both nod and we order dinner after everyone leaves.

While we eat, Ima asks "What do you want to talk about?" I look at her and Happy and say "I was talking to Juice about setting up part of the basement as a gym and he said he would help me work out. Ima said she would work out with me too but I was wondering if you would help us too?" I ask and Happy nods. "Yeah little girl. That's fine." he says and I smile and so does Ima. When we go to head to bed, he goes to take the couch and Ima the guest room. She walks over and grabs his hand and says "Come on big boy. We got some shit to work out." He stands and pulls her close before kissing her softly and following her to the bedroom. We both start laughing and I say "I guess you weren't kidding." Juice kisses me softly before picking me up over his shoulder with me laughing.

Walking into our bedroom, he puts me down on the bed and kisses me passionately. We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow. I reach release after release before he finds his inside me. Not pulling out, he puts his forehead to mine and says "I love you so fucking much Lina." I feel a tear fall and he wipes it away. "I love you too Juice. I honestly do. Thank you so much for this." I tell him. "Baby, I'd do anything for you." he says. "You've always been good to me. Hell, you stood by me when both mom and dad both died. You didn't have to." I tell him. "I wanted to. I will always stand by you. Never doubt that baby." he says and I kiss him softly. Laying next to me, he pulls me close before we both drift off to sleep.

The next morning, we all get up and head to the kitchen for coffee. Sitting around the island, I ask "What's the plan today?" Juice says "Me and Hap have to work for a bit but then we'll be back here. What are you doing?" he asks. "I think Ima and I are going to the studio. I want to work on getting some things together." I say and they nod. After they leave, we head to the studio and she tells me. "Happy asked me to be his Old Lady last night." she says. "Congrats." I tell her. "He doesn't want me in front of the camera anymore." she tells me and watches for my reaction. "Good thing I need an assistant then huh?" I ask. "Seriously?" she asks. "Yeah. We'll talk to the guys when we get to the house tonight." I tell her. "Thanks Lina." she says, hugging me. "No problem babe." I say and we go on talking about ideas for the movies and what we would need to pull it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been six months since Juice and I got married and we moved into my parents' house. We've been working out and I have been getting into better shape and I feel so much better about myself and because of that, Juice and I can't keep our hands off each other. I wake up this morning, sick to my stomach. Rushing to the bathroom, I get sick and then brush my teeth. "Are you okay?" Juice asks. "Yeah." I say. "This is the third morning in a row you've been sick. We need to get you checked out." he tells me. "Juice, I'm not sick." I tell him and he looks at me confused. "I'm late." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "Seriously? Like, how late?" he asks. "Late late." I tell him. "Let's get you check out." he tells me before kissing me deeply.

An hour later, we're sitting at the doctor's office and I get called back. They do blood work and when the doctor comes in she says "Congratulations. Pregnancy test came back positive." I look at Juice and he's smiling wide. Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you." The doctor smiles at us and says "Let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." She moves the machine over and puts the gel on my stomach. Moving the wand around we hear the heartbeat and we both smile. "Sounds good and strong." the doctor says. She moves it again and we see a little bean on the screen. "This is your baby." she tells us and I feel a tear fall and Juice is looking at the screen shocked. He looks at me and says "That's our kid." I nod and say "Yeah baby. It is." The doctor takes some measurements and says "Looks like you're measuring to be about seven weeks. I'll have your prescription for your prenatals at the front desk. You'll schedule your next appointment there." she tells me and leaves the room. Juice is looking at the pictures and then he looks at me and says "We're having a kid." I nod and he crashes his lips with mine and when we come up for air he says "I love you so fucking much."

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk inside and we are both smiling wide. Gemma walks up and asks "What's the smiles for?" I hand her an ultrasound and she looks at it and then to me shocked and says "Really?" I nod my head and she pulls me into a hug. Happy and Ima walk up and Gemma hands Ima the picture and Ima look at me and smiles wide and pulls me into a hug as well. "What's up?" Happy asks. "I knocked her up." Juice says and we all start laughing. The guys come up and start hugging us and congratulating us.

A little later, I am standing at the bar with Ima and she asks "How are you doing with all of this?" I look at her and smile and say "I'm happy. He's amazing and now we're having a kid. I just hate that mom and dad won't be here for this." I tell her. "I know but they know. They're watching." she tells me and I smile softly at her. "He looks happy too." she tells me. "He is. He's always wanted a family." I tell her. "And you?" she asks. "I never thought about kids until him. No one has ever made me wonder what our kids would look like until him." I tell her. "Good babe. I'm happy for you." she tells me. "So, how are things in Happy land?" I ask and she starts laughing. "Things with me and Happy are great. He's a really good guy." she tells me. "But?" I ask. "But nothing. He's a great guy and he's good to me." she says. "You love him don't you?" I ask and see Happy and Juice walking up but don't let Ima know. "Yeah. I do." she says. He turns her around and says "I love you too babe." She smiles wide and he kisses her deeply and I can't help but smile seeing my best friend so happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, waiting to be called back, Juice is sitting beside me. "What do you think we're having?" he asks. "I'll be happy either way." I tell him. "Me too." he says and his knee is bouncing. I put my hand on his knee and say "Babe, there's nothing to be nervous about." I tell him. "I know. Just...we find out what we're having." he says and I can tell he's excited. "This your first?" the woman across from us asks. "Yes, ma'am." I tell her. "How long have you been married?" she asks. "Just over a year." he tells her and kisses my cheek and you can see he's beaming. "Well, congratulations." she tells me. "Thank you." I say and see her just watching us.

We get called back and they take my weight and measurements and then the doctor comes in. "All of your vitals and measurements look great. Let's see how the little one is doing." she says. She moves the wand around on my stomach and we hear the heartbeat and you see Juice smile wide before kissing me softly. She moves it a little more and we see our baby's little face on the screen and I feel a tear fall. Moving a little more, she asks "Do you want to know the gender?" We both nod and she says "You're having a little boy." Juice kisses me deeply before she prints out the pictures and hands them to us.

Walking into the clubhouse, Ima walks up with Happy behind her and asks "Well?" I smile and Juice says "It's a boy." They all hug us and Ima and I walk to one of the couches and start talking about what we need for the baby while Juice is at the bar with the guys celebrating. That night, we decide to crash at the clubhouse and as soon as we are in the bed, I have my back to him and he has his arms around me with his hand on my stomach and our son kicks his hand. "Have you thought about names?" he asks. "I didn't want to think about it until we found out what we were having." I tell him. We lay there for a minute and I say "I have one." He rolls me onto my back and I look up at him. "Carlos Delaney." I say and he smiles. "After me and your parents?" he asks and I nod. Kissing me deeply, he whispers against my lips "I love you so fucking much." I snuggle against him and say "I love you too Juan Carlos. Everything you've done for me. I could never repay you." I tell him. "I would do anything for you." he tells me. "And I would for you." I say.

He kisses me again and I roll onto my back and say "Love you Juan." He kisses down my neck and we start shedding clothes before he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow all night long before we fall asleep in each others arms. I honestly don't think I could be happier but I wish my mom and dad were here with me. I miss them so much. They didn't see me get married. They won't see my baby being born. Juice and the club are all I have. They are my family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the clubhouse, Ima by my side while Happy and Juice are in the garage working when the first one hits me. "Shit." I say through gritted teeth. "What?" Ima asks. "Contraction. This shit hurts." I say and she smiles. "Holy shit. How long have they been happening?" she asks. "Just a few minutes." I tell her.

A little later, the guys come in and Juice walks over and says "Let me get a shower and we can head home." I nod and kiss him softly. He walks away and another one hits. "I think you guys should crash here tonight. You don't really need to be bouncing around in that car." Ima tells me. "What's going on?" Happy asks. "I've been having contractions most of the day." Ima says and he asks "You're Old Man know?" and I shake my head no. Juice comes back out and ask "Are you ready to go?" I look at him and ask "Can we crash here tonight?" He kisses me softly and says "Yeah babe." I stiffen up and he looks at me concerned. "What?" he asks. "Please don't freak out…" I start and he looks at me shocked and asks "Are you in labor?" I nod slightly and he kisses me deeply and asks "What do you need baby?" I am holding onto his arms and say "Car seat is in the car, both my bag and the baby's is in the trunk. All we can do now is just wait on my water to break." I tell him and as if it were summoned, my water breaks.

Ten hours later, we are sitting in our hospital room, holding Carlos Delaney Ortiz with our family and friends with us. After they all visit for a while, they all head home and Juice takes Carlos from me and puts him in his bassinet before laying on the bed next to me. "Thank you Juice." I say. "For what baby?" he asks. "Agreeing to this marriage. Loving me. Giving me our son." I say. "Baby, I would do it all over again it if meant we'd end up right here, together." he tells me before kissing me deeply. "I love you." I say. "I love you too Princess. You and our son." he says and I realize just how lucky I really am.


End file.
